


男孩

by hugkkk



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugkkk/pseuds/hugkkk
Summary: 人會走，但回憶不會。短文，現實向，第一人稱。Sad Ending.註：理智追星，請勿上升正主。
Relationships: 博君一肖 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	男孩

2026年，秋天。

微博上的熱門話題全都是關於你的消息——35歲的你宣佈要結婚了。

我登上了微博小號，手指輕輕掃過官宣帖文下的一道道祝福。官宣的照片中，逆光下的你們輪廓很是朦朧，但我卻彷彿在陰影中看到你那精緻的臉上多了一份放肆的溫柔，你們相握的手多了一份從容的堅定。很暖和，我知道。因為這份放肆與從容，在那年夏天，我也感受過。

2018年的夏天到2026年的秋天，似乎過了不是很久，但算一算，我也29歲了。原來不知不覺間，那個曾經裝大人的男孩也在歲月中徹底蛻變成一個男人了。想當年，我總喜歡用年齡來調侃你，而你也總會呲牙瞪我。我那時很喜歡看到你的情緒為我波動，因為只有那一刻我才確認，我不再僅僅是劇裡面的某個角色，於你，我是特別的。每次聽到你被我氣得用盡力氣地喊我全名，我就莫名的爽。在此之前，我從來不知道我的名字竟比「我喜歡你」更讓人心動。那時我總有種錯覺，被人這樣狠狠地喊著，我的靈魂也會被狠狠地喊進那個人的心坎裡。

犯睏時，我們會揮著古裝那絲質的長袖子互相拍打；無聊時，我們會一起唱歌跳舞；等戲時，我們會互相分享搞笑影片。在你面前，我找回了那份屬於我的幼稚。原來，我也可以胡鬧；原來，我也可以不那麼無感。我就像那種喜歡把女孩綁頭髮的橡皮根扯下來的男孩，喜歡你對我的不耐煩，喜歡你對我的包容，喜歡你那雙專注於我的眼眸。我不會界定感情，太複雜的我不懂。但我知道，在你面前，我可以是個男孩。

因為你，我開始注重眼睛保養；因為你，我開始研究綠茶的效用；因為你，我開始習慣身邊有你⋯⋯記得那年生日，一場直播惹來的謾罵，不是第一次，卻猶如第一次。或許是因為從小不在家長大的關係，我對陌生的人事物總是缺少了那麼點安全感。突如其來的風雨，竟讓我如此手足無措。我依舊記得，坐在涼椅上的你看到微博熱搜裡關於我的話題後詫異的神情。那天，我們拍戲到深夜，大家都累透了。體貼我自尊心的你沒有直接安慰我，卻比平常更賣力地拿著昆蟲嚇我，拖著沈重的身驅追著我跑了半個拍攝場景。你說，你要當那年生辰最後一個祝福我的人。所以，那一夜，在我生日快過了的時候，你開始用力地喊著，「10、9、8、7⋯⋯3、2、1，生日快樂」。你這一喊，我竟有種被釋放的感覺。我抬頭仰望夜空，不讓你看到我濕了的眼眶。這樣被別人疼愛著，真好。那年生日，因為有你，我突然感覺不那麼不快樂了。

你曾說我沒有把你當哥哥，但大概有一種相處是我們都是對方的男孩。訪問時，你會叮囑我注意不要跌入問題陷阱。聽到對你不尊重的提問，我也會直接替你懟回去。其他人怎麼看都不重要，重要的是我們都很珍惜彼此。即便殺青後闊別半年，再次相見之時，我就知道我們依然是真情實感的少年。猶記得錄製主題曲的時候，監製為了讓我們唱出愛的感覺而要我們手牽手。十指緊扣的溫熱，你我的羞澀，既溫柔又堅定。每每回想起那個畫面，我就會自私地想，要是時間可以停留在那個純粹又溫暖的瞬間那該有多好呢。

後來我們的劇熱播，一下子很多視線都落在了我們身上。我們出席訪問、雜誌拍攝、粉絲見面會和頒獎禮。我不改習慣，總會附和你、跟著你、注視你。而你，也總會在我身旁，鼓勵我、陪著我、凝視我。我永遠不會忘記每次我隨著升降台緩緩升起，抬首仰望舞台上那個耀眼的你時，你總會回頭向我豎著拇指，溫柔甜笑。一眼萬年，不過如此。但我從未想過這些我以為的理所當然，竟是如此難能可貴。

這個世界有太多紛擾，輿論也過於無情。當利益關係、負面行銷、數據流量成為了媒體營銷的切入角度，主流的討論也漸漸不再純粹。到後來聚焦變得越來越強烈時，我們都漸漸意識到，我們依然，卻又不再依然。簡單的一句話、一個眼神、一個動作都會被外界不懷好意地揣摩、詮釋，然後攻擊。我一直很不懂，為什麼芥蒂竟是建立在我們之外的種種惡意。後來，你變謹慎了，我也變拘束了。活在放大鏡下的我們都不能是肆意的少年。

我一向不喜歡用言語表達太多，比起說的天花亂墜，我更喜歡身體力行地去實行，用實力說話。但後來，在我經歷了這些風風雨雨後，我忽然明白人們都像是帶了濾鏡般，只看到自己想看到的。經歷了種種崎嶇，我雖學會了無感，卻也更在意身邊實實在在的、有溫度的人們。為了保護對方，我們最後竟也落得在鏡頭下迴避的無奈。

這幾年，忙碌間，我也會格外留意關於你的消息。看到你演了更多不同類型的角色，也耳聞愛唱歌的你出了幾首個人單曲。目睹你的努力終被看見，我由衷地替你感到高興。因為我們都懂得那種在低谷浮沈，到後來揮著汗水爬上來的不容易。

你呢？這些年你也有關注我嗎？你也會像我一樣偶爾回想起那年炙熱的夏天嗎？也會偶爾懷念那對曾經恣意的男孩嗎？

「叮」

手機突然傳出提示音，我被一下子拉回到現實。鎖屏的訊息提示中是那年夏天的劇組演員們在微信群裡對你的祝福。我劃了一下解鎖，屏幕瞬間切回到你官宣結婚的帖子。

我緩緩點了一下評論，拇指在屏幕上飛快地跳動。看了看，刪掉。又打了幾句，呆了呆，刪掉。最後，隨手把手機扔在床上，用力的把自己撞進床褥裡。這一撞，腦海深處竟突然飄出一段埋藏已久的旋律：「想你就現在 想你每當我又徘徊 所有遺憾的 都不是未來」（《男孩》梁博。詞/ 曲：梁博）。

我伸手摸了摸手機，緩緩打了一句話，然後發布。

滴答滴答，房間安靜得只剩下床頭櫃上鬧鐘走動的聲音。手機螢幕透過微光顯示著最新的一則留言：「祝福你，我的男孩。」微博ID：假如我年少有為。

滴答滴答，螢幕慢慢轉暗，到最後，鎖上了。

（全文完）

**Author's Note:**

> 後記
> 
> 我的世界裡，他們是互相珍而重之的存在。你的崛起中有我，我的青春裡有你。最美的關係，不過如此。但願現實裡的他們，不留遺憾，依然恣意如故。


End file.
